Looking for Something
by iflip4dolphins
Summary: Songfic. Ino never thought that she had feelings that extended beyond friendship until he asked her out. ChoIno fluff


Disclaimer: Hold on a moment! I'm trying to come up with a creative disclaimer!

A/N: My first real ChoIno fic! And it's a songfic. The song is called I'm looking for something in red and it's a pretty old song. I just thought it would fit this pairing, so I used it. That, and the song is just amazing. And, of course, I totally botch it up. The ending's kinda rushed. It started out ok though. And you're all tired of reading me blabber on and on, so I'll stop.

* * *

_I'm looking for something in red_

Choji had always been the backbone of the team, or so Ino thought. Their team was so volatile, so unstable, what with the types of people they had on it. There was her, a girl who loved fashion and flowers, Shikamaru, possibly the laziest person in history, and Choji, the guy with his hand permanently stuck in a bag of chips. At first she had hated them both. It was only later that she actually began to think of them as teammates, and even more time before she thought of them as friends.

But even back then, when they broke out in arguments every five seconds, Choji was always the pillar. He could be counted on to be sturdy on any arguments he got into, and would break up Shikamaru and Ino when they got going. Yes, he had always been the peacemaker, the calmer. He was always there for her, offering comfort, a shoulder. Ino had appreciated that.

She didn't realize that maybe they were growing to be more than just friends until Choji had asked her out. She had accepted.

After all, what was a small outing between friends?

_I'm looking for something in green_

It took time, as all things do, but eventually Ino realized how she felt. Remembering back to when she chased boys such as Sasuke and Sai, she had to admit something to herself that she never wanted to. She had only chased them because she didn't want to be rejected. Oh, she had known, deep down, that both of the black-haired ninja would reject her, but even deeper, in the deepest recesses of her heart, she feared the rejection of someone else even more.

Choji.

And so she had chased others, she now knew, so that she wouldn't be tempted to chase him and possibly have her heart broken. Discovering this took time. For a while, even after she knew, Ino still denied it.

When she finally told Choji, he just grinned at her and gave her a hug.

_I'm looking for something in white_

White. A beautiful color, or rather, the absence of color. It was new-fallen snow, it was light, puffy clouds, it was the color of daisies. It was all this and much more. White was the dress, the perfect dress. It was a symbol, but more importantly, it was the color of their love.

The funny thing was, she wasn't nervous. Not in the slightest. Though the dress was in actuality her torn, bloodstained uniform and the flowers were only imaginary, she didn't care. She now realized that it didn't matter, though in the past it had mattered very much. Now, however, it didn't. It would have been the same were it a grand wedding, with much fuss about it and preparations. It didn't matter.

Mind cleared of thoughts, Ino married Choji after the battle with the Sound without even bothering to change.

_I'm looking for something in blue_

Pain. Sheer, agonizing pain. She hadn't known it would be so painful, learned though she was in the medical arts. Nothing could describe it, nothing could put it into words, not even the books that she treasured in her medical teaching. At least it wasn't twins, she had that much to be thankful for. Sakura had had twins last year. Ino did not envy her.

Another wave of pain… and another… and another. She let it wash her away, like a lullaby of pain. And then, finally, it was over.'

They named him Kichoko.

_I'm looking for something in red_

A year. That's how long it had been. One full year since the day they had married. A year ago, she hadn't seen herself in this position. And yet, here she was, married with a baby boy and the best husband she could have ever asked for.

Isn't it funny, how life can turn around on you? It sends twists and turns, adding new paths for every straight road, confusing you so that you don't know where you'll end up. Ino had been dragged along the road, and she was now happier than she had ever hoped to be.

_I'm looking for something  
__I've gotta have something  
__I'm looking for something in red_

And so Ino stepped into her husband's arms, and the two danced.


End file.
